Bella's Story
by simplyfoxx
Summary: Bella Swan was perfectly content with living her simple life, cut off from reality. When her mother wakes her up one morning and informs her she's moving in with her dad, Charlie, her whole world turns upside down. Will a certain bronze haired stranger show her a piece of reality?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers! This is my first Twilight fic! I hope you like? Please review! Thanks :)**

"Honey? Honey? Wake up." She nudges me. _What the hell?_

"You have to wake up or you'll miss your flight!" My eyes snap open.

"What in the world are you talking about, Mom?" Her cheeks tint a bright pink.

"I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You're moving back to Forks."


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh shit._

"EXCUSE ME?" No. This couldn't be happening.

"Please stop yelling, Isabella."

"YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME TO STOP YELLING? MY LIFE IS VIRTUALLY OVER! I CAN'T MOVE! I CAN'T! I'LL BE LEAVING ALL MY FRIENDS, I'LL LOSE MY PLACE IN SCHOOL!"

"It's for the best. Phil and I are never here to spend time with you. You've cut us out of your life and you have no friends. You'll be caught up in no time. You're a very smart girl. I think you'll be much happier with Charlie. You need a fresh start."

"I'm perfectly fine! I have several friends. Lane, Walker, Tr-"

"Bella stop. I've never seen those people in my life. You know you never talk to them."

"That's not even relevant, Mom! You think I'll be happier cooking dinner for 2 and watching baseball every night? If you do, you obviously know nothing about me!"

"That's my whole point! I know nothing about you! And that's what depresses me the most! It's scary, Bella. You need a change. And soon. Just give it 2 years."

"What about senior year?" I give it one last try.

"You know you don't care about those kinds of things. Let it go, sweetie. You know both of us love you and we would never do anything that we didn't think was best for your well being."

_Too late for that._ I think to myself. Is she purposely trying to ruin my life?

"Ya, okay Mom. Just get out of my room and let me pack in peace. I can't look at you right now." A flash of pain flickers in her eyes and I immediately feel guilty for my hurtful words. I try to apologize but she's already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's starting off slow (and short) but please bear with me! I promise I'll be adding longer chapters later on. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes, I just can't find the time to proof read much before publishing. Thanks for reading!**

I pack my extremely limited selection of colder clothing and a few warmer clothing on the few days it's actually sunny in Forks. I'm going to be in need of a shopping trip. Thinking of my last experience shopping, I internally groan. _Suck it up, Bella._ I zip up my suitcase and trip down the stairs. I find my mother sitting at the kitchen table, eating eggs.

"You ready?" I ask gently. She snaps her head up in surprise.

"Oh! Yes, I suppose." I see the faint hint of red around her eyes and recognize she was crying. I feel a tug at my heart. Seeing anyone upset, especially my family, has always irked me. I push it aside, deciding to mourn about it later.

We walk out onto the porch. While trying to appreciate my last time in the sunny aroma of Arizona, Renee stops and grabs at my shoulder.

"Bella, do you hate me?" My heart drops to the floor.

"Mom! How could you ask something like that? You know I love you. You're decision upsets me, and I really am sorry for saying those things. I think this will be good for me and I know you will be much happier with Phil now that you will be free to travel with him." I was only saying those things to spare her feelings, but I really did love my mother. A smile lit up her face, and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you Bella, always."

"I love you too, Mom."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry about the short chapters! The next chapter will be a short one as well but after that I promise they'll be getting longer! For all those that are following my story: I can't thank you enough! I was reading this story over again and I was starting to feel like it wasn't very good. I really want to continue to become a better author and I would appreciate any advice/critique you would be willing to give me. Enjoy!**

45 minutes later, we are at the airport and my mother is wiping her eyes.

"Oh Bella! I'm going to miss you so much!" she yelps. She was exaggerating a bit considering the fact I don't see her 75% of the time.

I laugh and say "I'll miss you too, Mom." She pulls me into another bone crushing hug. Who knew she had that kind of strength?

"Breathing is a necessity to life…" she gasps.

"Oh! Sorry sweetie! I always forget how fragile you are." I've always been slender and tall, never the athletic type. I was deathly pale as well, ironically enough. I've also either sprained, broken, or fractured every bone in my body at 17 due to my clumsiness.

"It's alright. I guess I better be on my way…"

"Alright. You better stay in touch with me young lady!" I give her a thumbs up and a quick peck on the cheek before walking away from everything I'd ever known.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And here lies the last short chapter of this story. I'm not saying all of them are going to be extremely long, but they should be longer than this. :)**

After my fairly short flight, I head to baggage claim. I receive stares that are most likely questioning my shorts-and-tank top attire. I just shrug and carry on. 20 minutes later my baggage finally comes around and I'm on my way. Pulling out my phone, I hunt through my contacts and find the thoroughly neglected phone number of my father. I haven't seen Charlie since I was 12. We would share the occasional phone call, but we never really connected. I click the call button and hear the muffled sound of him answering.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Ch-..Dad." It's going to be hard not to call him Charlie.

"You're already here?" Did everyone know about my "trip" except for myself?

"Yes. Are you coming?"

"Oh, sure… Er, give me 30 minutes." He seems caught off guard by my so-soon arrival. I guess he's not too excited about this whole ordeal either. Charlie has always been the laid back, easy going type. While Renee was always spontaneous, hare-brained, and erratic, which explains her waking me up one day and telling me I'm leaving the state. But I'd rather not wallow in my sorrows at the moment. I find a bench at the airport pick up area and close my eyes. Well, my life has certainly taken a surprising turn. My life has always been consistent, safe. I keep to myself because it's easier. And hopefully, I can keep it that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a little longer. I hope this isn't too boring! Please review! It would mean a lot.**

Right on time, I see a familiar blue and white police cruiser pull up. Grabbing my bags, I pursue the vehicle slowing creeping up through the line of traffic, seemingly oblivious to my presence. After I run a few people over, I make it to the window and knock on it. He jumps out of his seat in shock and I burst into laughter. Am I becoming hysterical?

"Bella!" Charlie exclaims. He picks me up and swings me around like one of those cheesy movies where you finally reunite with your family after all those years.

He puts me back down and I give him an awkward pat on the back. "Uh, hey dad." He clears his throat and says "Oh! Let me get those for you." He puts them in the trunk while I make my way towards the passenger seat.

Charlie eventually gets into the cruiser and drives off. An extremely uncomfortable tension fills the compact space.

"So…How's school goin'?" I know he's just trying to make small talk, and I'm grateful for his effort.

"It's alright. I was in the advanced classes back in Arizona. I especially enjoyed my Literature classes." Spring break started 2 days ago. I'm a senior this year and I really fucking hope I don't have to drool on my text book while listening to teachers drone on about a million things I've already learned. And I'm pretty sure that's what's going to happen since Forks is so small.

"Well that's certainly nice." I can tell that's the most effort he's going to put into the conversation, so I revert back to uncomfortable silence. I shift in my seat and stare out the window, taking in the downpour and greenery. I miss the sun on my face already.

We make it home fairly quickly considering we were in a cop car. What a great way to slow down traffic! As we pull into the driveway of the familiar faded white 2 story townhouse, I notice a rusty red pick-up truck in my peripheral. Hmm, I didn't know Charlie got a new truck.

"So, do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The truck…" I gasp.

"Wait, that's mine?"

A worry line creases his forehead. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, of course not!" I reassure him quickly. "It's great. You really didn't have to do this."

"Sure, sure…" he says, obviously embarrassed by my thankfulness. This truck was perfect for me. It was nice and sturdy to protect me from…Well, let's be honest. Myself.

After a brief hug, I drag my luggage into the familiar cozy home and set it down. I observe my surroundings before letting out a sigh.

"I added some things in your bedroom just in case."

"Dad, I told you not to spend your money on me."

"I know, but I'm just so excited to have you here, Bells. It means a lot." He smiles a toothy grin and I feel a pang of guilt for ignoring him for so long.

I smile back and lie "I'm glad to be here, too." Honestly, I'd rather be anywhere but here. But no point in hurting his feelings.

"So, did you already have dinner or do you want me to cook something?" I walk over to the fridge and open it up. Empty.

"No I already ate."

"How? You have nothing in here! I'll go shopping for food tomorrow."

He grunts and walks into the living room, plopping on to the couch and turning on the TV. Well, so much for the warm welcome. I'm sure I'll live without it. Just like everywhere I go.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you're looking for some tousled bronze hair, I guarantee you'll be seeing some soon! I just wanted to develop some plot before he comes in. *Swoon* I haven't been getting any reviews! Please do! I really want to know what you think I can improve on or just your opinion on the story in general.**

I walk up the stairs and into a carpeted hallway with 3 doors. I know the first one is Charlie's, and the bathroom is in the second. I walk into the bathroom and see the familiar claw-foot tub and rusty sink. Great, sharing a bathroom with my dad...I'm loving Forks already.

My bedroom hasn't changed. It still has the green walls, pictures of my childhood, my old wooden desk, and my twin bed with a worn purple comforter. I look outside the double window facing the front yard. It always was the best view in the house. Sitting in my desk chair, I allow the floodgates to open and I just cry. And cry some more. Why did this have to happen to me? I feel like drinking so I can feel numb. I tip toe down the stairs and find Charlie snoring on the couch. I open the fridge and see the only well stocked thing in there; beer. I take 4 bottles of it and head back upstairs. I chug them all within 30 minutes, and I'm already feeling much better. Alcohol is always my escape. I'm too scared to face my emotions, so I drown it out with anything I can find. I stumble over to my bed and sit there, allowing the liquid to overwhelm me.

I wake up the next morning with a kick ass headache. I try to get up to go find some Tylenol, but as soon as I get up I fell right back down. I laugh at my hazy state. After several tries I finally manage to get back on my feet. I pop a few pills and head downstairs. I check for any sign of breakfast but there isn't any. _Shit!_ I'm supposed to go food shopping today. I guess I better make it a total shopping day. I'm in desperate need of clothes, and that's saying something coming from me. Definitely not looking forward to this. I was going to ask Charlie what he wanted, but he's already gone to work. I walk back upstairs and get ready. I take a cold shower and pull on my jeans and puke colored jacket. It was the only one I had. I apply minimal makeup and I'm out the door.

Forks was only 15 miles, so the options were limited. I pull into a local mart. I cut my spurting engine off and dash through the rain. It doesn't have much, but I should be able to get what I need. I'm making ravioli tonight so I grab the basil, tomatoes, pasta, meat, and cheese. I also get some meat and bread and breakfast materials. Pushing my cart to the checkout line, I grab my wallet. I have a lot of savings since I really never splurge on myself. Working at CVS paid off. A boy around my age is the clerk, and his eyes are glued everywhere on my body besides my face.

"Um, I'm up here?" I wave in his face and he looks up and mumbles a half-hearted sorry with no sign of guilt on his face. I get out of there as soon as possible to get away from that asshole and load up my groceries. There's nothing that needs to be dropped off now, so I'll just get some clothes now.

Rounding the corner, I see a store called "Angela's Clothing Boutique". The clothes don't really seem my style, but I'm sure I'll be able to find a few things, right? The store had a nice feel and it was very cozy. It had lots of bright colored items and frills. After 10 minutes of finding nothing that appealed to me, I was about to leave when a rack in the corner reading CLEARANCE caught my eye. I walked over to it and saw an adorable bright yellow rain coat. It was just my style. I tried it on and it actually looked decent on me. Swinging it over my arm, I walk over to the counter and buy it. Being that it was fairly priced, I decided that I would visit this store if I ever needed some clothing. Carrying the little bag out of the store, I notice that it stopped raining. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping (not to sound too cheesy). Was this some form of omen? Stop, Bella. You know you don't believe in that shit. I shake off the feeling and drive back home, feeling like my day had become a little bit brighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been extremely busy the past week and I just couldn't find the time. But I'll make a deal with you. 5 reviews=new update! **

I start cooking at around 3:00, but it's becoming increasingly more difficult due to the poorly used appliances. I'm just putting it in the oven when I hear Charlie open the door.

"Bella? Is that you?" Who else would it be?

"Yup. I'm making ravioli." He walks into the kitchen and hangs his gun up.

"Great. I'm starved. I'm gonna go get changed and then I'll come back down."

"Okay." He stomps up the stairs and slams the door. I sigh and slump against the counter. Any form of happiness I had earlier this afternoon is long gone.

The timer blares in my ear, causing me to jump. Opening the worn cabinet, I pull out a cloth and wrap it around my hand. I pull open the oven door and reach for the glass pan. As soon as I touch it, I feel an agonizing burn sear through my fingertips, causing me to yelp and swiftly pull my hand away.

"Shi-!"

"Bella? What's wrong?" I try to come up with a good explanation without seeming like a klutz and a dope. After a few fruitless seconds I give up trying and just tell the truth.

"Um, I accidentally touched the pan. No biggie." Okay,  
maybe it was a half truth. My hand strongly contradicted what I was saying, and I yearned to soothe the fire burning throughout, but knew I couldn't without revealing the seriousness of my burn.

"Well, okay..." He stated curiously, obviously confused by my (most likely) extremely pained expression. I try to think of an explanation to get me out of here quickly. Finally, it comes to me.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom. You mind taking out the ravioli?"

"No problem, kiddo." After his assurance I make a mad dash upstairs and fling the bathroom door open. I twist the sink handle and allow cool water to seize the fire, letting it to flow for a few more minutes. With a newly found vigor, I prance down the stairs and back into the kitchen. The delicious aroma of my meal fills the air, causing my mouth to water. I notice that Charlie is already scarfing down the food.

I give him a cynical look and deadpan "Well, someone was hungry."

Ignoring my sarcastic remark, he says "This is delicious Bella. I never cook like this."

"How have you survived all by yourself for so long, Dad?" I really was curious. He just seems so lonely.

"I don't really know. You just get used to it, I guess." I could tell he didn't want to linger on the subject, so I let it go.

I grab a plate and cut a large piece before taking my place next to Charlie. We sit in comfortable silence (for a change!) for a while before he says "You know school starts this Monday, right?" I nearly choke on my food. School wasn't supposed to start until Wednesday!

"What are you talking about, Dad?!" I question incredulously. Spring break in Arizona started three days ago, and it was supposed to last a week, not 5 days!

"Well, Forks High started their spring break earlier than your school did." I panic. Expecting to have much more time than I did now to mentally prepare for a new school, I begin to feel sick. Sweat breaks out on my forehead as I realize my impending doom. I had never been this nervous in my life. I wasn't used to change, and honestly, this was the biggest change I've experienced in my life. I hated not knowing what was coming next, not being able to predict the future. I had my life planned out already. Point A to Point B in a straight line. But apparently, I had to take a detour.


End file.
